There Will Be Tears
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The Sequel to Catch Me, this is a sad one-shot and it is the date with the Doctor and Hermione


To say the least, that I really did forget about how I said that there would be a date sequel and I kept getting annoyed when people kept asking for it. Because a one-shot is just that a one-shot. But then I read through this again and saw that I did indeed promise you a sequel. So after a few days completing, here it is. May not be the best, but it's what I got.

Own Nothing.

One-shot.

* * *

Hermione and the Doctor walked along the streets, they saw a movie, they went out to eat. He took her shopping, she really was having fun, much more then she had ever expected. Now they walked along the boardwalk, the salty air above the water hitting them as the weather turned colder. "So why wait so long?" She asked, stopping to lean against the railing, she looked out onto the water, the moon reflecting on it.

"Well when I regenerated, in flight, thinking I would have more time. And when I landed, she." He stopped and looked at Hermione, smiling. "The TARDIS needed time to rebuild herself, she is an old girl and she needed to revamp herself up for a new me."

"Okay." She turned to look at her, watching him watch her. His eyes shining as he stared openly at her.

"Then it took her a while to get use to her new self, she's still working on it. I'm surprise it's five years since we saw each other and not twenty."

"So you're blaming your tardiness not on yourself, but on your space ship?" Hermione asked as they began walking again. She smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Couldn't you just read the directions?"

He laughed, rubbing his face with his other hand. "Yes, well. I very well could have but I threw them away."

She laughed to, shaking her head at him. "Why in the world would you ever do that?"

"Because I couldn't read them Hermione, not everyone is as brilliant as you." He smiled at her.

"That's sweet." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a bunch more of sweet things to say." He smirked at her wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure you have over nine hundred years of pick-up lines. Both bad and worthy."

"I do actually, but they've all been said and done." He stated, rubbing his thumb over her hand as he led her down the boardwalk. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, where she couldn't see it, and activated a setting on it. Then he placed the screwdriver back into his pocket and they continued walking.

Thirty minutes, they walked through the park, he led her to the center of the park and they sat down on the bench there. "It's beautiful out tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"It is, the stars look lovely tonight." Hermione replied, laying her head on her shoulder, looking up at the stars as they twinkled in the sky.

"They look even better up close." He whispered back.

"I bet they do, but I love them just the way they are here."

"I could show you." He whispered, causing her to look up at him. "The stars, I can show you them up close. You can open the doors of the TARDIS and look out as see the Earth from space, all the planets. What do you say?"

"You're crazy." She smiled at him, she was looking up at him, loving the color of his eyes when she heard the sound, the roaring of the TARDIS. She looked pass his shoulders to see the blue box that has been a big part of her growing up.

"Right, now, I can show you the universe, the world and galaxies. And we'll be back before midnight."

"Before I turn back into a pumpkin?" She asked, pulling away. Allowing him to stand up, he walked over to the TARDIS and unlocked it.

"Let's go." He looked back at her, Her back turned to him as she looked up at the stars, not facing him. "Hermione?" He watched as her shoulders sag, a sigh leaving her body.

She finally stood up, turning to face him, he saw with his eyes, his vision clearer then humans and most dogs saw the small tears building up at her eye lids. "You go on. I think that I'm going to head home." Hermione took a step back, turning away from him and began walking towards the exit of the park.

"Hermione..." He let out. "Hermione wait!" He shouted, quickly locking the door to the TARDIS and running after her. "Hermione?" He grabbed her hand and stopped her from leaving. He stood in front of her, watching as tears fell form her eyes. "Hermione, what is wrong?"

"Nothing." She sniffed, wiping her tears with her free hand. "Every thing's perfect Doctor."

"No, no Hermione, not everything." He stepped towards her, wrapping her in a tight hug, her head laid on his shoulder as she cried. "Tell me Hermione."

"I can't leave." She finally whispered after minutes of silent crying. " I can't go with you." She took a step back, wiping her face. She stood there, under his stare, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay." He whispered, "But why?"

"Because if I go into space, into the TARDIS then I wont love home just as much as I do now. I will feel like I've been left behind when we split up. This is a beautiful planet Doctor, I love it so much."

"I know, I've put a lot of work into it." He stated, causing her to laugh lightly, he smiled when he saw a small one grace her lips, even though it was just there for a moment.

"I can't leave my home Doctor because it is my home."

"But home is where your heart is Hermione." He stepped forward to grab her hand, his thumb rubbing over the top of it.

"And my heart is with you Doctor." She whispered, catching him off guard. "And the last time I stepping into the TARDIS in my third and fourth years, all that adventure and knowledge. It kills me every day that I didn't stay with you when I had a chance. And now that I do, I can't take it, I cant step away from this world, even for a second. Not from my friends, not from Teddy."

"He could come. Amy would love having another woman on board and Rory will love having a kid around."

"The time vortex that's in the TARDIS Doctor, is it even safe for a child to be around?" Hermione asked him.

He stepped back, he was caught off guard with the question, he never had a child on board for more then a few hours and Teddy and Hermione, he planned to keep them there for more then a few hours. "You're right."

"I know." She sighed, as they began walking back to her home. "I wish I could be like Rose or Amy, Doctor. To travel with you, to fall in love with you."

He stopped her, they stood now by the railings, not far from where they were before. "I do love you Hermione." He cupped her cheek with his hand. "I do."

She smiled, holding his hand to her cheek. "I know you do Doctor. But you love everyone you travel with, just at different levels. I am no different from Rose or Amy." She turned and began walking back towards her house, he followed from behind.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they stood on her door step as she fished out her keys from her purse. Opening the door, she let both of them in, walking into the living room. Teddy, Rory and Amy fast asleep on the couch, the young boy curled up in between them. "They'll be good parents one day." Hermione whispered back tot he Doctor, smiling.

"Yea, I know." He replied in a whisper, as she picked up Teddy, careful not to wake the couple. He watched as she held the boy in her arms, taking him back to his bedroom. The Doctor following her to the young boy's room. "I love you Hermione. I do. I wish that I could be human and live out my life with you."

Hermione smiled, tucking the boy in, watching as he rolled over on his side and began sucking his thumb. She looked up at the Doctor and sighed. "I wish you could to. But we both know that you will always be needed to protect the Earth even with you small group of friends like UNIT and Torchwood helping out."

"First off, we're not really friends." He stated as they walked out of the room. "Hermione." He grabbed her hand, holding her back from walking into the living room and waking the others up. "I'll keep coming back to see you, when you have monsters, when you need help with anything. I'll keep coming back." He leaned over, pinning her against the wall and kissed her, his arms wrapping around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She responded, grabbing onto his jacket with one hand, the other running through his hair.

"Doctor, are you back yet?" They heard Amy hollowed from the living room, breaking them from their kiss.

He sighed, leaning his forehead and against her's. "Yea, I'm back Amy. I was just helping Hermione put Teddy to bed." He stepped away from Hermione and walked into the living room.

"Are you sure you two weren't just going to bed?" She asked, and Hermione could almost see the smirk on her face from the darken hallway.

"No, I was just about to wake you. It's late, time to go." He kicked Rory awake, and they got ready to leave. Hermione walked into the living room, helping them clean up, before leading them to the door. Opening it, she let them walk out side, watching as Amy and Rory walked up to the TARDIS which had landed a few minutes before hand, back in her front lawn.

"Doctor." She stopped him from leaving, they stood in her door way alone. "Don't."

"Don't what Hermione?" He asked smiling down at her.

"Please, don't come back." She looked down, not bale to bear his sad look. "I don't fight monsters anymore, I work with George at his joke shop. And I'm old enough to make my own mistakes, to gain my own wisdom. And Doctor." She looked up tears falling from her eyes, her bottom lip trembling from what she was about to say. "D...Doctor, if you keep coming back, I wont be able to move on. I wont be able to fall in love with some one else."

"I don't want you to fall in love with someone else Hermione. I love you." He whispered, staring down at her. "It's selfish and extremely greedy, but I don't want to share you."

"I don't either Doctor, I don't want to love anyone but you. But I can't. I can't leave to travel and be with you. And you can't stop saving the universe. We're perfect for each other, but we can't be together. I want to get married Doctor, I want to have children, brothers and sisters for Teddy. You can't give me that."

"Hermione.." The Doctor felt a tear fall from his own eye, his tear. Both his hearts felt like they were breaking at Hermione's words. "I wish I would've kept you when I had the chance." He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips, before hugging her. "I will always coming back for you, watching from afar, to make sure that you're doing okay. But if you don't need me, I wont interfere." He sighed, feeling her tears rack her body as she returned his hug. "I will always love you Hermione."

"Love you to Doctor." She pulled away, stepping back so he could leave. She watched as he walked towards his ship, the TARDIS, stopping when he reached the doors and looked back at her. He waved then entered the ship, closing the door behind him. Hermione sighed, closing and locking the door before falling to the floor. "I will always love you Doctor." She whispered to herself as she cried.

* * *

The Doctor stepped towards the console, ignoring Amy and Rory's stares as tears fell form his eyes. "Are we ever coming back to see them?" Amy asked as the Doctor began pulling levels and pushing buttons, the TARDIS shaking as she moved through space. The ship stopped, and they were in mid space, orbiting around a random planet.

"No, We're not." He sighed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to bed." He walked out of the room and in his bed chambers, closing and locking the door behind him. He sat on his bed, reaching over to the night stand and pulled in the drawer. He pulled out a small book, a photo album. Opening it, he looked through the pictures of all of his past companions, before turning to the ones with Hermione in it. He never had one from the first time they met, but the second one with Rose and Hermione's letter of acceptance to Hogwarts. They were one the TARDIS took with Hermione hugging him after he had lost Rose.

He looked at the one from Hermione's fourth year, were they danced all night in the TARDIS, ignoring the long hours and the Yule Ball upstairs in the Great Hall. He also had pictures from when she was older, he saw her a couple of times, time she never knew about. When she, Harry and Ron were running and hiding. He wanted to help but this adventure was a fixed point in time, and he wasn't allowed to help.

He sighed, placing the book back in the night stand and laid down his bed. "I will love you forever Hermione." Then he cried himself to sleep.


End file.
